Ocean to Eternity
by Xenter
Summary: He was given a chance to change his fate, but he didn't take it. He was given another chance, but this time he had to let her go. He refused. Do love make people do irrational thing? Maybe, but it did make a certain Immortal to grant them a new life. He couldn't really separate them after what he had seen. Alternate Ending to Titanic (1997). R&R!


**Ocean to Eternity (HarryPotterxTitanic Crossover)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_Names of Things_  
>"<span>Memory Lane<span>"  
>"<strong>Demonic Voice<strong>"  
>(Thought Bubbles)<br>**_Important Stuff_**

Hi there. I've been doing Naruto's side a lot lately, and I wanted to do an oneshot about a certain Master of Death's Saga. Harry Potter is also one of my multiverse protagonists, but his saga mostly involved lots of death even though he didn't want to. Also, it's an alternate ending to the film. So let's begin.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Ocean to Eternity]=<strong>

"Hang on, why are there a few short?" Asked a man with crimson red eyes; unnatural eyes. Inhuman eyes, but then he wasn't human so it did not matter one way or another. He looked up from the note in his hand and focused his eyes at the jet black-haired man across of him. Starling green eyes gazed back. They were seated around a small circular table outdoor, having tea and basking in the warm sunlight. People passing by would assume they were colleague of sort. They weren't. It was more like employer and employee even though the latter never wanted the job in the first place. Unfortunately, he was stuck with it… forever.

There was no way out of the job.

An eternity of service.

The black-haired man didn't answer the question as he picked up the cup before him. He took a sip from it and licked his lips. Lavander tea. Enjoyable, but not the best he ever had. Once done, he tilted his head to the side as his green eyes wandered around the area, examining mortals going about their usual life; unconcerned about anything. They did not know there were greater forces at work. How they lived was up to them as freewill was always within their grasp. But their destiny was never belonged to them in the first place. It controlled when and how every living thing would eventually end. An inevitable conclusion to the journey, and some would have great journey like he did. But his journey was unique.

Death comes to all, and he was its master.

'Death is but the great next adventure,' he recited the same words that his mentor gave to him those countless years ago. Unfortunately, that great adventure never came for one Master of Death; stuck between life and death.

"Harry," the crimson eyes called out, trying to get some attention. Harry turned back to the man, keeping his face impassive. He knew he did something wrong, but considering the magnitude of it to thing that could go wrong. It was negligible.

Tiny; a ripple.

"It's all there isn't it?" Harry answered. He knew that breaking the rule would shift the balance, altering the grand scheme of things. It would only create chaos in the future, for without death there would not be any life, and what was life without death? However, there were loopholes in the system itself that could be exploited.

The wheel of destiny was flexible after all. As long as something did not tip the balance too much it will always correct itself.

With that statement, the red eyes returned back to the note and scanned through to report until the very end. He formed a smirk. Yes, it was all there. It was the only thing that mattered in the end. That smirk morphed into a smile as he closed the book, marking it as completed. It disappeared in his hand like an illusion, but people around them didn't seem to notice the magical act. They never do.

"A job well done, I suppose," he said, and with the now free hands, he picked up the cup before him. He leaned back on his chair leisurely and started to enjoy his drink. "Hmmm… we had better, but still good, don't you think so?"

"Yes," Harry replied and took another sip. Silence came between the two.

"Well? Tell me about it? I always appreciated a good story to accompany this," the man requested as Harry chuckled. The green eyes placed his cup down and covered his lips with one hand in a thoughtful expression. He then removed it and forming a fold with both hands before him.

"But do we have time for a story?"

"Time is relative," the man replied before his lip was obscured by the cup again. Yes… time was relative. They were here right now, but they were also elsewhere at the same time. Time flowed different for them as death occurred everywhere simultaneously. However, running into past or future self was frowned upon as it caused disunity.

"It went like this…"

**XxXxX**

"She's a beauty isn't she?"

"Yes, she is," Harry answered the man nearby. Before the dense crowd was the marvel of the ages. The whole city must have gathered around here to see the ship. Standing at couple of hundred feet tall, it was a piece of engineering ingenuity. The giant of the sea, and it named as such: The Titanic.

"It just too bad that this would be its last voyage," Harry added.

The elderly man blinked, turning around to ask why he would think so, but the black-haired man was no longer in sight. He took off his cap, rubbing his head in bewilderment. That person was standing here just a second ago. Now, he was nowhere to be seen.

Harry strolled down the street. This place wasn't that much different to the world he grew up in. True, he was born in the 20th century, but Hogwarts was stuck in the middle ages, and that was his world. His hand still remembered using quill pen, dipping in ink, to write in parchment under candle light. Although, it was true that magic affected technology, but wizardry world took it to the extreme.

Harry sighed. He pondered why he still remembered those things? It was many lifetimes ago, and all his friends and families, including his, had turned to dust and moved beyond this mortal coil. He wanted to join them, but unable to as his task was more important. How old was he now? Harry didn't know, nor counted as it was impossible to begin with considering what he was right now. Not a God, but close enough to one. Furthermore, time flowed differently for him, and he could be dumped in any point in a timeline as his job entitled. He could exist at the same time in multiple locations.

Harry walked past the check point for the passenger of the luxury cruise. He didn't have a ticket, nor did he need one. He only needed to do a hand-wave across the man's face using a simple charm and he would be allowed to pass.

"I need to inspect you, sir?"

Harry frowned, looking up at the platform and see countless people walking on it. It felt like sheep to a slaughter. There were too many people and Harry didn't really want to know them since many of them would die soon as he saw the shadow of death among them. The closer they got to their time, the darker the shadow would be.

"You know what… I will board it in a few days' time, there's no hurry," Harry said as he turned around and find somewhere secluded to have a drink. However, on the way he bumped into a young man who seemed to be in a hurry. Harry saw the man's life in that moment of contact.

"Ah, sorry, we're in a hurry," the young man said.

"No, it's my fault, Jack, but you shouldn't board that boat, it would be your last," Harry said and realized he had said something he shouldn't have. He exhaled and continued on his way.

'What did he mean?'

"Let's go," Jack's friend, Fabrizio, called out.

"How did he know my name?" Jack questioned, but remembered the ship was leaving. However, the words that person spoke carved itself into his mind. They both wouldn't have made on the ship due to the mishap, but fate always corrected itself as the ship engine stalled for a few seconds allowing their final passengers to come onboard.

The chilling winds slammed itself upon his face, pulling against his darkened robe as he stood tall. He was watching the beacon of light in the distance. Misty breath came from his lips as he waited patiently for the titanic floating coffin to come. Thousands of lives were about to be lost on this night, and he was its witnesses as it was his task; to ensure that whatever happen would be come to pass.

"How come no one noticed this?" Harry asked, feeling something was out of place. The iceberg was isolated on the ocean with nothing in sight. Strange, some people would have noticed the massive iceberg directly in the ship's path, but they did not. It wasn't that difficult to make out as the ice reflected the moonlight. It was as if the iceberg itself was invisible.

Harry could make out the passengers on the ship as it came nearer to him. He thought about diverting the ship from its path with his magic. It would just be one wave of his hands. Simple. Effortless. However, he remembered that he could not do that. More than above all, he must keep the balance of the world and saving them all would destroy that balance. If they do not die then someone else must take their place; someone before their time as the fate always corrected itself. Their life end and a new one will begin. Harry exhaled before he saw the ship steered away from him.

He was hopping that it would miss the iceberg completely, but the engine stalled again, forcing the ship to grind its side against the mass of ice. Harry jumped off the top of the iceberg and landed on the ship's deck. Everyone was too busy watching the glacier went by to notice him, but he counted wrong.

"You! How did you get here?" Jack called out as Harry turned to face the young man. Jack knew that he and his best friend were the last to board the ship, and there was no possible way for the jet black-haired man to be here.

"Didn't listen to me and got on the ship after all…" Harry said, noticing the ominous aura around the blond man. It was darker now. He didn't answer Jack's question of how he came to be on the ship.

"What you mean it will be my last voyage?" Jack asked, holding Rose's hand tightly. Harry didn't notice any dark aura on her that meant she would survive the ordeal regardless of whatever would happen unless he had a hand in it.

"I don't mind telling you since everyone will know soon. The floating ice that just passed had torn a wide gash across most lower decks. There's no way to stop the flooding, and this ship will sink soon. You will die here along with more than half of the people," Harry said, pointing at Jack.

"What? Don't joke like that!" Rose called out. Harry eyed the girl. He knew her name immediately as the moment of her death entered his mind. She would have a long life and died at the ripe old age of over a century old. It was rare for mortal to live that long. Fate really smiled on her to grant her such a long life.

"Rose D…" Harry began as Rose cringed a little. "I'm not joking. This ship is a death trap, there's isn't enough life boat for everyone so be the first," Harry added as he turned around and began walking away.

"Stop!" Jack grabbed Harry on the shoulder, but a pulse of energy emanating from his person flung the boy back. Harry cocked his head over his shoulder and frowned as Rose tried to help Jack.

"Help!" Rose called out as people came to her aid.

"What happened?" One of the asked as she pointed at Harry and tell them what had happened. She assumed Harry assaulted Jack. However, they cracked up a little and thought she was insane. They couldn't see the person at all. She was pointing essentially at nothing.

"Rose, they won't notice me," Harry said as he already cast a charm on his person. It only worked if they didn't see him beforehand. Rose and Jack saw him before he did so they could still see him.

"What are you?" Jack asked.

"I am what come to all. My name is Harry. Since we met twice now, I will give you another chance, let her go and you will live," Harry said as he walked away. As the master of death had stated, the water flooded the lower compartment before the resulting pressure pushed it upward. The ship was completely submerged on one end before uplifting the other side into the air. The resulting stress broke it in half, but didn't snap completely as the two halves still connected. The weight of the submerge half pulled the floated one down into the depth along with hundreds of passengers.

The water was freezing as Jack couldn't stop his shivering. Everywhere around him were silent. He was surrounded by corpse. The screams had stopped a while ago. He turned to look at Rose as he held her hands. They found a floating wooden cabinet. Strangely, no one saw it, but it was only strong enough for one person. Jack realized now what Harry had hinted before. If he let her go, he would survive, but he couldn't. He loved her too much.

"It's getting quiet," Rose whispered.

"It's just going to take a couple of minutes to get the boats organized." Jack assured her and tried to joke, "I don't know about you, but I intend to write a strongly-worded letter to the White Star Line about all this."

"I love you, Jack."

"Don't you do that… don't you say your goodbyes." Jack afraid she might die even though she was not submerged in water like him.

"I'm so cold," Rose huffed as her hand shook uncontrollably. Jack reassured her that she would get out of here; she will have a long full life.

"Hmmm, I gave you another chance, but you refuse, Jack," a familiar voice said to his side as Jack turned around. The jet-black haired man was sitting on a chair in the middle of the ocean. It was impossible, but nothing about him could be explained logically.

"I'm not letting her go!"

"I know, I'm here for you. Everyone who supposed to die had already moved on… you're the last one," Harry replied. He was impressed by the boy's will to hold on.

"Don't let me go," Rose whispered, but the cold caused her to be sleepy.

"I won't, don't sleep. Why did you do this?" Jack questioned, glaring at the green-eyes. Harry frowned.

"I didn't do anything. They cut corner everywhere. Not reinforcing the armor or create gap between outer and inner layer of the hull to keep it afloat in order to save money. They also took the most secluded path across the ocean where no other ships close enough to be of help. There just not enough lifeboats on ship as they never thought it would sink. Everything was leading up this point. The water had killed more people than the ship when it went down," Harry said as he glanced around. If the water wasn't freezing cold, many would have survived and waited for help. But they all died of hypothermia.

"Do you believe in fate?" Harry asked, facing Jack again.

"Fate? I don…" Jack about to give his answer, but Harry already knew what the young man was about to say.

"Stop, Jack. It was fate that brought you two together. Short live as it was, but it was still better than a life time of sorrow isn't it?"

"Jack," Rose muttered as she regained consciousness and holding on to it. She was incredible pale.

"Will she live?" Jack asked.

"Yes, a very long life. Rose would go on to have children of her own so let her go, Jack," Harry answered. Jack moved his hand, wanting to let her go, but Rose held onto it tightly.

"I don't want to let you go," Rose whispered, "there must be another way."

"There isn't… there's no life force left to keep him alive. The longer he holds on to this life, someone else's lifespan decreased. If he lived long after this, he would effectively kill another person. It would then spiral out of control," Harry pointed out, watching the couple. He explained more about this life-force thing as Rose listened on.

"I love you so much. You saved me when I was about to end it. The last few days were the happiest moment of my life. I thank you, Jack. But you should live," Rose said after she understood it. She was always intelligent. Jack tried to reply, but his body was shaking from the cold.

"If it's about life-force then gives him mine. Even if I survive, I would have to go back to that life I detested, and without him, it will be painful," Rose offered. Her first-class life was suffocating.

"No… don't, I don't want to live, knowing that you die instead. If you must, I won't let you go alone," Jack said, holding her hands tightly and wouldn't let her go. He would commit suicide if she dies. Harry watched them for a bit and remembered back when he had those moments with those he loved. It was so long ago, but the feeling was still there. He didn't really want to separate them so he decided.

"I know a way you both could die together in each other comfort. You will have to sacrifice half of your remaining life if you agree," Harry offered a compromise.

**XxXxX**

"She gave up half her remaining life so he could live? Love makes people do crazy thing," the crimson-eyed man said. It seemed like he didn't agree with something like that, but it difficult to tell what he was thinking.

Harry, on other hand, chuckled. He had fixed their lifespan so it would end at the same time. He also conjured up a boat for them as a gift so they would not suffer in the frozen water. Fate would not allow Jack to die, but being a cripple for a life was not something Harry wanted for him. Rose, in return, gave Harry something priceless as they parted ways. It wasn't priceless to her, only Jack was.

"So what happened to the lovely couple?"

"Hmmm… Besides that ordeal with Caledon, which I had to step in, Jack went on to be an artist and a screenwriter. He's a quite talented young man and became very wealthy. I'm kind of glad he lived," Harry said before forming a smile. Caledon did track down Rose after she became famous, however, Jack fought for her and it became quite a scandal. In the end, Caledon was shamed and it went downhill from there… until the man took his own life.

"I have a spare ticket to his newest premiere called Heart of the Ocean. It's based on their story minus a few important details of course. No one would believe such thing," Harry offered.

"Heart of the Ocean? Isn't that the necklace in your vault?"

"Memento and I didn't steal if that what you're implying. She wanted to throw it away as it reminded her of her old life. However, she decided to gift me it instead," Harry defended and handed the man the ticket. The crimson eyes scrutinized it and saw a picture of a woman imprinted on the paper.

"Starring Rose Dawson? She looked different? Interesting… I will go watch it after I set up something big into the ocean," the crimson-eyed one said and disappeared from his seat.

"Huh? How did you know what she looked like… and something big?" Harry muttered before his mind clicked. "It can't be!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy the one shot. There will be more adventure of one Master of Death. Rose is a very talented actress and Jack… well, he's very artistic. It sounded like a good couple both at work and home. Gonna work on another movie. Seemed like a fun thing to do. Leave a response!

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
>Flaming and insults will be ignored!<em>**


End file.
